


Не повод для гордости

by Allora



Series: То, что могло быть [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Цикл фиков по внезапно ударившему автору по голове пейрингу."Барышня и хулиган".Часть пятая: Я хочу, чтобы это был ты.таймлайн 1-10/11/12





	

Страх наползал удушающей волной, когда возвращалось более-менее четкое сознание, когда отступал мутный туман липких непонятных кошмаров, когда Сэм осознавала, что лежит в челноке на куче каких-то окровавленных тряпок и во рту — солоноватый привкус. Она ясно помнила, как ее вырвало кровью на поляне перед челноком, и очнулась она уже тут. Ей сделалось очень страшно, потому что она знала, что без медицинского оборудования Ковчега, без лабораторий и лекарств они все, скорее всего, умрут от этого непонятного вируса, и она-то уж точно, от кровопотери, из-за которой она не могла ни поднять руки, ни повернуться, чтобы усиливавшаяся тошнота не удушила ее, когда снова начнет рвать.

А накатывало все мощнее. Сэм представляла, как ее желудок переполняется кровью, и ей становилось еще хуже. Когда сопротивляться спазмам стало уже невозможно, и она поняла, что сейчас умрет, захлебнувшись в собственной крови, потому что даже позвать на помощь не могла, пропал голос, — ее подхватили и перевернули на бок сильные руки, придерживая и даже слегка поглаживая, словно успокаивая. Когда тошнота отступила, те же руки осторожно вытерли ее лицо влажной тканью.

— Выпей-ка, тебе надо, — хрипловато сказал неожиданный спаситель, и сквозь кровавый туман Сэм показалось, что она знает этот голос, но не узнаёт.

Она выпила, кажется, ведро воды — как оно поместилось в эту маленькую чашку? — и поддерживавшая под затылок рука бережно опустила ее голову обратно на «постель».

— Отдыхай. Тебе скоро станет лучше, — сказал все тот же голос, и Сэм послушно прикрыла глаза. Тут в памяти наконец всплыло: «Не реви!», и она почувствовала, как отступает страх. Джон сказал, что ей станет лучше. Значит — станет, и бояться нечего.

 

Они не умерли. Почти все выздоровели, и Сэм тоже. А Финн, Рейвен и Джаспер взорвали мост, дав им еще немного времени, чтобы окрепнуть и достроить оборону. Все было не так уж плохо, по крайней мере, на ближайшие пару дней.

Сэм начала помогать укреплять ограду сразу, как только встала на ноги, — многие еще лежали, и рук катастрофически не хватало. Прошли всего сутки с тех пор, как она попала в челнок-лазарет. Ей действительно стало лучше довольно быстро, как и сказал Мёрфи. Правда, работать долго она не смогла, и через пару часов ее отогнал от забора все еще так же нетвердо стоявший на ногах Беллами, поставив на ее место бледного пацана, явно тоже только что из лазарета.

Можно было вернуться в челнок и помочь тем, кто еще слабее, чем она, но Сэм замутило от одной мысли снова войти в темное замкнутое помещение и ощутить этот жуткий запах болезни, от которого она еле избавилась, пока возилась с оградой. Чуть позже. Беллами отправил ее отдыхать — вот она и отдохнет. Она дошла до бака с водой, вымыла руки и напилась. Можно было отойти к палаткам и присесть на одно из бревен-скамеек, что Сэм и сделала. Прислониться к стволу дерева позади, закрыть глаза и вдохнуть свежий лесной воздух, надышаться перед неизбежным возвращением в склеп челнока...

— Куда понес? Мёрфи! — от окрика Беллами Сэм вздрогнула и открыла глаза.

— Оба бака наполнены, босс, — слегка язвительно отозвался тот, и она быстро нашла их взглядом: Джона с полным ведром и недовольного Беллами. — Или ты предпочтешь, чтобы я принимал ванну у общего водопоя? У реки как-то опасно.

Беллами скривился.

— Черт с тобой! — чуть неуклюже развернулся и пошел обратно к рабочим у ограды. А Джон — к дальней стене, за челнок, где работы уже закончились.

 

Сэм подождала на бревне минут пятнадцать, но он не возвращался. Она не стала раздумывать над тем, почему ей это было важно — увидеть, как он вернется. Просто поднялась и пошла к челноку, вроде как собираясь приступить к работе в лазарете, но в последний момент свернула и пошла вокруг. Джона она обнаружила за уцелевшими кустами. Первой мыслью было развернуться и убежать, потому что одежда его валялась на обгоревших ветках. Но тут до нее донеслось ругательство, и она двинулась дальше, потому что ругательство звучало отчаянно безнадежно, а не зло и агрессивно. Сквозь редкие ветви уже можно было различить, что Джон сидит на земле, спиной к ней.

Она сделала еще пару шагов, мучительно соображая, что сказать и как объяснить свое присутствие, но он ее опередил:

— Кто тут? — Оборачиваться, вскакивать и выходить не спешил, значит, точно раздет.

— Это я, — не очень умно отозвалась Сэм и решилась: — Тебе помочь?

Джон не ответил. То, что сразу не послал, обнадежило, и она сделала еще шаг.

— Я могу подойти?

Он по-прежнему молчал и не шевелился.

— Джон, — тихо позвала она, почему-то обмирая от звука его имени.

— Подойди, — неохотно согласился он, не оборачиваясь. — Если не противно.

Сэм вспомнила лазарет и заботливые руки, обтиравшие ее лицо от кровавой рвоты. Нет, не противно. Она раздвинула ветви и подошла ближе. Джон сидел на коленях около ведра с водой, пытаясь достать зажатым в руке куском мокрой ткани до длинных глубоких порезов на лопатке. Конечно, у него не получалось. Сэм подошла ближе и решительно отобрала тряпку, не встретив сопротивления. Стараясь не смотреть ниже его плеч, она осторожно коснулась полузаживших ран. Сколько же их на нем...

— Не жалей, — сквозь зубы сказал он. — Это все надо промыть.

Сэм тоже стиснула зубы и принялась за дело. Но перестать думать не могла. По лагерю ходили слухи, что это Джон виноват в грядущем нападении землян, что это он всех сдал, что он предатель, что зря его пустили обратно, и эпидемию эту принес тоже он...

— Это земляне? — спросила она, обрывая собственные мысли.

— Не, я сам себя поцарапал во сне, — как-то беспомощно огрызнулся Джон. — Не тормози, холодно же тут сидеть.

 

Сэм мало что понимала в ранах, но видела: это были порезы от ножа. А вот это — ожоги. А вот тут колотые раны, но не от ножа и не от стрелы. Как будто просто воткнули заточенную палку... раз пять. Его не просто избивали, его пытали. И не час-другой, а значительно дольше, судя по количеству и разной степени заживления этих ран.

Закончив со спиной, Сэм незаметно для самой себя оказалась рядом с ним на коленях и перебралась с мокрой тканью к его груди. Картина тут была не лучше, и ей пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не охать вслух, — она почти совсем не знала Джона, но чувствовала, что причитания ему не понравятся.

— Не реви, — вдруг сказал он, и она поняла, что звуков не издает, но слезы все равно выступили. — Прекрати реветь, слышишь?

Сэм кивнула, отвернулась к ведру, споласкивая тряпку и стараясь выполнить его требование. Справившись со слезами, повернулась обратно и окинула поле своей деятельности оценивающим взглядом.

— Все?

— Погоди, — выдавила она, стараясь, чтобы не дрожал голос. — Еще вот тут.

Проще было сказать ему умыться, но останавливаться почему-то не хотелось, и она коснулась его щеки, с которой явно никто не вытирал кровь, когда ему было так же плохо, как ей вчера. На лице тоже были порезы, ссадины и правый глаз все еще выглядел заплывшим, хотя прошло уже больше двух дней, как он вернулся. Сэм осторожно, стараясь не задевать незажившее, смывала грязные потеки, а Джон прикрыл глаза и слегка запрокинул голову, подставляясь ее рукам. Постепенно под тающей коркой крови и грязи проступило то самое красивое лицо, которое Сэм помнила с первого дня, лишь слегка искаженное свежими шрамами и припухшим темным правым веком.

 

У него были потрясающей красоты губы, она никогда таких не видела у парней. И сейчас они чуть приоткрылись, и длиннющие ресницы были опущены, и... Сэм наклонилась, не успев задуматься, и коснулась этих губ своими. Джон не шелохнулся, и она осторожно превратила прикосновение в поцелуй, разом вспомнив все, чему ее учили те самые подружки, что и насчет секса просвещали. Спохватилась, только когда он ответил и меж ее губ осторожно проник его язык.

Она всегда думала, что это должно быть противно — чужой язык во рту. Но то, что им делал Джон, было так нежно и в то же время дразняще, что она словно начала таять, начиная откуда-то с коленей, — хорошо, что уже сидела на земле. Тряпка выпала из ее руки, и освободившейся ладонью она коснулась его щеки, запустила пальцы во влажные волосы, притягивая голову ближе, чтобы он не вздумал отстраниться. А он и не собирался — его руки совсем не осторожно обхватили ее талию, скользнули ниже, тут же дернулись обратно, словно он испугался, но Сэм, дурея от собственной смелости, свободной рукой спихнула его ладони обратно вниз, потому что каждое его прикосновение было тем приятнее, чем наглее.

Когда его руки, огладив бедра, нерешительно поднялись к ее груди, у Сэм вырвался странный стон, который она не смогла контролировать, откуда-то из глубины, будто это и не она стонала. И тут Джон неожиданно прервал поцелуй. Он весь словно подобрался и отодвинулся, насколько это можно было сделать сидя.

— Подай мою одежду, — хрипло сказал он. — Пожалуйста.

Сэм неохотно поднялась, собрала раскиданную по ветвям одежду и протянула ему.

— Отвернись.

Она что-то сделала не так. Вела себя как _шалава_? Наверное. Он думал, что она порядочная, он тогда ее пожалел, вступился, подрался из-за нее... потому что думал, что она этого стоит, а сейчас ему могло показаться, что она тогда просто комедию ломала. Но она же и правда такая, никаких комедий, просто... просто сейчас ей хотелось _позволить_ ему. Хотелось, чтобы это был он. Прямо сейчас, здесь.

Ага, вот на этой грязной земле, в луже воды. Не каждая _шалава_ до такого опустится. Что еще он может подумать?

— Пойдем, — прервал ее самобичевание Джон, схватив за руку. — Если ты, конечно, не передумала.

Передумала? Он о чем?

 

Сэм шла за Джоном куда-то в сторону палаток, машинально вцепившись в его ладонь, и это прикосновение снова туманило голову.

— Тут не очень уютно, — все тем же хриплым голосом сказал он, остановившись у небольшой палатки слегка на отшибе остального палаточного лагеря, почти у самой ограды, — собственно, это была не столько палатка, сколько натянутая вокруг спального мешка ткань. Просто место для сна с низкими стенками и крышей из брезента. — Но это мое, и оно лучше сырой земли.

Только сейчас до Сэм дошло, чего он хочет. И еще она поняла, что голос у него хриплый от не ушедшего возбуждения. А этот вопросительный тревожный взгляд сильно отличался от того, каким он смотрел на нее только что там, в кустах, пока она не позволила себе застонать. И еще поняла, что если она сейчас скажет «нет», он ее отпустит. Словно подтверждая, Джон разжал пальцы, выпуская ее руку, и застыл, глядя слегка исподлобья. Только сбившееся прерывистое дыхание говорило о том, что он здорово на взводе, это дыхание она помнила с их первого знакомства у шершавого ствола дерева.

Сэм вдохнула поглубже, потянулась к нему, к этому тревожному взгляду, к чуть прикушенной губе, — да он же боится, что она сейчас уйдет... На мгновение обхватила руками, прижалась всем телом и совсем не испугалась того, что снова, как тогда у дерева, уперлось в ее живот. А потом отстранилась, решительно опустилась на колени, откинула полог, загораживавший «вход», и нырнула внутрь. Глаза еще не привыкли к темноте, когда Джон последовал за ней, и несколько неловких мгновений они пытались устроиться на тесной лежанке так, чтобы не сталкиваться головами и не переплетаться руками, хотя против последнего Сэм возражений не имела. Головами они все-таки столкнулись, но тут Джон нашел ее губы своими, и они продолжили прерванное. Теперь его руки ласкали все ее тело, на каждое движение хотелось ответить и еще хотелось, чтобы его пальцы гладили кожу, а не рубашку под жакетом. Только она не знала, как об этом сказать, а потому просто сама начала расстегивать пуговицы, и Джон понял ее правильно, помогая освободиться от одежды. Глаза уже привыкли к полумраку палатки, и Сэм видела его руки и серьезное лицо — в рассеянном слабом свете шрамы и ссадины не были заметны, а опухший глаз оказался совсем в тени. Красоту ничто не искажало, и она только поражалась, как раньше могла этого не замечать, ведь от этого лица невозможно отвести взгляд, хочется смотреть не отрываясь...

Ее совершенно не смущало то, что она абсолютно раздета, а он даже куртки не снял, но ей хотелось чувствовать его тепло всем телом. Расстегивать было нечего — кроме ширинки, застежек на нем не было, но настолько она еще не осмелела, поэтому пришлось сказать вслух:

— Сними это... — Она скользнула ладонями по его плечам, помня о незаживших порезах, осторожно сдвигая куртку назад и вниз.

Джон перехватил ее руки, посмотрел в упор и сказал, едва заметно задыхаясь:

— Я не смогу остановиться. Сейчас еще могу, потом — нет.

Как будто Сэм просила его об этом.

— И не надо, — твердо сказала она. — Хочу, чтобы это был ты. Сейчас. Я же пошла с тобой. Я же тут. И я не хочу останавливаться.

 

Джон был теплый, почти горячий, кожа его — там, где не было шрамов, — была гладкой,  руки — сильными, дыхание обжигало все жарче, а пахло от него так же, как и в первый день — приятно, и это был его настоящий запах, не шампунь с Ковчега, это пах он сам, и Сэм хотелось быть к нему все ближе, так, чтобы между их телами не осталось ни миллиметра свободного, чтобы он был везде... и внутри тоже. Его член терся о ее живот, она чувствовала, как Джон вздрагивает и напрягается каждый раз, когда она слишком тесно прижимается, а ей уже хотелось дотронуться до него, было и интересно, и приятно думать, что он вот так реагирует именно на нее, и что ничего не делает, пока она не захочет сама, — ведь все шаги первой совершала Сэм, а он просто следовал за ней, позволяя вести эту игру, хотя и пугал, что не сможет остановиться.

И еще было немного страшно, что она может сделать что-то не так. Нет, лучше пусть он сам.

— Я не знаю, что дальше, — шепнула она слова, которые не обдумывала, просто — они словно сами вылетали. — Покажи мне, как сделать, чтобы тебе тоже понравилось.

— А тебе — нравится? — выдохнул он.

Вместо ответа Сэм потянула его на себя, оказавшись под ним, и слегка раздвинула ноги, чтобы он не сомневался, обхватила руками, опустив ладони на его неожиданно шелковистые от мягких пушистых волосков ягодицы.

— Тебя учить — только портить, — тихо сказал Джон, и она явственно услышала восхищение. — Я осторожно...

Его рука скользнула вниз, между ее ног, и Сэм задержала дыхание, когда пальцы проникли внутрь. Это было совсем не больно, а до ужаса, до нервной дрожи приятно. И когда пальцы сменил член, она только успела подумать, что до сих пор слово «каменный» не казалось настолько буквальным, как ее обожгло резкой, но короткой вспышкой боли, и она не удержалась от вскрика. Джон замер, вздрагивая всем телом, и ей снова вспомнилось: «Я не смогу остановиться». Вот смог же...

Неприятные ощущения быстро притупились, а желание ощущать его в себе не ослабевало. И теперь добавилась острая, как та первая боль, благодарность за то, что он ведет себя с ней _так_ , что все получается... волшебно. Она и подумать не могла, что ее первый раз будет таким. Никто не говорил ей, что может быть настолько здорово.

— Джон... — тихонько позвала она, подталкивая его в себя ладонями.

 

Сперва он двигался осторожно, но, когда она обхватила его ногами и начала приподниматься навстречу, постепенно все же потерял контроль и над ситуацией, и над собой. Сэм не чувствовала себя взлетающей в небеса, как описывали предвкушение оргазма ее «опытные» в теории подружки, но боли больше не было, было только удивительное чувство цельности, как будто до этого в ней находилась некая пустота, которой она не ощущала, а теперь Джон ее заполнил собой, и она стала такой не-пустой, какой никогда не была раньше. И еще в ней нарастал необъяснимый восторг от того, как тяжело дышал Джон, как в этом дыхании прорывались короткие стоны, от того, как менялось его лицо, как на нем отражалась сперва тревога, потом решимость, потом глубокая сосредоточенность, а потом словно нажалась тайная кнопочка, “включившая” нечеловечески прекрасное выражение блаженства, и Сэм чуть не закричала от восхищения, что у нее получилось — получилось сделать ему так хорошо, как он того заслуживал. Она почувствовала, как изменился ритм его движений, и ощутила слабую пульсацию там, где до этого была каменность. Еще пара судорожных рывков — и Джон затих, опустил голову на ее плечо, пряча лицо, рвано выдохнул в ее грудь, и несколько минут они молча наслаждались покоем и ощущением друг друга.

— Сэм, — первым нарушил тишину Джон, и она вдруг подумала, что имя свое называла ему лишь однажды. Значит, он все-таки запомнил, еще тогда, у дерева. — Было очень больно?

— Нет. Мне было хорошо, — честно ответила она, радуясь, что он не спрашивает ее про оргазм.

— Я никогда не был с целк... с девочкой, — он не поднимал головы, и его слова щекотали кожу, а голос звучал глуховато.

Сэм улыбнулась, но отозвалась серьезно:

— Никогда бы не сказала. Это было... здорово.

Джон прерывисто вздохнул, обхватил ее руками, словно боялся, что она исчезнет, и глубже зарылся лицом в ямку между шеей и плечом. Сэм гладила его волосы и чувствовала, что еще немного вот таких объятий, и ее таки накроет оргазмом, без единого движения.

 

Вдруг он пошевелился, отодвинулся и посмотрел в упор.

— Так ты не жалеешь?

Сэм помотала головой.

— О чем тут жалеть?

— Что первым был я.

— Я хотела, чтобы это был ты.

Она попыталась улыбнуться, но Джон внезапно изменился в лице, и ее это встревожило.

— Тебе лучше уйти, пока нас никто не видел.

— Почему? — Эйфория медленно улетучивалась под его взглядом, жестким и совсем чужим, как тогда, у дерева.

— Потому что я не Блейк. И моя палатка — не повод для гордости последнее время. Вали отсюда.

Сэм хотела спросить, при чем тут Беллами, но Джон уже не смотрел на нее. Он потянулся к стенке палатки, безошибочно выхватил ее одежду, так же, не глядя, передал ей в руки и схватил свою. Они закончили одеваться одновременно, Сэм чувствовала, как к горлу подкатывает что-то совсем не похожее на то счастье, которое она испытывала несколько минут назад. Обида на его непонятное поведение, подозрение, что она стала ему неинтересна сразу, как только перестала быть «целкой», подозрение, которое он подтверждал каждым жестом и несказанным словом, — все это давило сильнее и сильнее, требуя выхода. Оказалось, что в палатке невыносимо душно, Джон повернулся к ней правым боком, и заплывший глаз убил иллюзию красоты, уютная постель, в которой она только что лишилась девственности, превратилась в комок не особо чистого тряпья, а запах Джона, который так нравился ей, перебила устоявшаяся вонь немытого тела и сырой плесени.

Она еле дождалась, когда он выглянет из палатки и махнет ей — вылезай. Выскочила, огляделась — никто не обращал на нее внимания, да и некому особо было, — и пошла к челноку, не оборачиваясь.

 

На следующий день в коптильне вспыхнул пожар, Сэм сперва испугалась — Мёрфи работал внутри,—  но увидела его живым и невредимым, снова бросающимся в драку, и страх сменился вчерашней обидой. Ведет себя, как всегда. О ней даже не вспоминает... Ну и пусть.

А потом была охота, потом пропали Кларк, Финн и Монти, а ребята принесли раненого Майлза, общая тревожность снова стала зашкаливать, и Сэм стало не до девчачьих страданий. Когда Мёрфи убил Майлза и заперся в челноке, захватив Джаспера, а потом Беллами, ей окончательно стало ясно, что он сделал ей одолжение, выгнав тогда из своей палатки. Если бы хоть кто-то знал, что она спала с ним, — ей бы было несладко сейчас. А так она только перед собой выглядела идиоткой, доверившейся убийце и предателю. Это было неприятно, но терпимо.

И все же, когда ребята ворвались в челнок, освободив Беллами, ей снова стало страшно — они были так злы, что пристрелили бы Мёрфи, не задумываясь. И когда раздался взрыв на третьем уровне, у нее внутри словно что-то оборвалось. Она не сразу уловила, что ее уже какое-то время теребил Джаспер:

— Фокс, да все хорошо! Я жив, Беллами жив, все нормально! Только Мёрфи ушел, гад... Но Беллами сказал, что земляне о нем позаботятся, так что не переживай! Все же хорошо! А мы сейчас пойдем за Монти, Кларк и Финном... слышишь?

 

Она кивала, даже улыбалась, а в голове стучала одна мысль, которую она не хотела заглушать: «Не позволяй им себя поймать, только не снова. Только выживи, Джон, пожалуйста...»


End file.
